


Don't Rain on Our Parade

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bad Weather, But mostly they are all just lovable dorks, Changbin is ready to fight on sight, Dorms, Drama, Gen, Mention of Kcon, Stray Kids have a busy schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloudburst chapter. The rainy season, wholesome Stray Kids fic that no one asked for.





	Don't Rain on Our Parade

**Author's Note:**

> To enhance your experience, I suggest playing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo4JIT8jMtI) in the background at the start of the second paragraph. Enjoy.

"Thank you, come again!"

The see-through sliding doors parted, making way for a young dancer who was wearing his usual mask and beanie. His black-colored jacket and baggy joggers fit him comfortably. It was one of those gloomy, relaxing mornings where he got in a good dance practice to himself before everyone else woke up. Kcon LA was just around the corner, and the members would have to come in later to polish up some parts of the dance intro. But instead, Minho's early solo practice was cut short when his music was interrupted by a call from his leader. 

"Did you look at our messages?" the Australian voice on the other side of the line had asked.

There was a slight change in plans for the day. Minho had just exited the bakery as the sliding doors closed behind him, and he was now carrying what Chan wanted him to buy. 

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱.

There he stood on the sidewalk of one of Seoul's busy streets. Looking up at the ominous clouds, it did seem like it was going to rain hard after all. 

𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘱.

This time, a droplet landed on his cheek. Just as the wind started picking up, a car drove past before slowly stopping at a red light down the road. He looked both ways before running to the other side. Sound of thunder split the sky and rumbled through his bones, shooting a chill up his back. Panicked noises emerged from the crowd of pedestrians, most seeking safety under the roofs of nearby stores or under the curvature of their umbrellas. Minho streamed his way through and around the others, picking up his pace. He had hoped he wouldn't get caught up in it. The loud bangs continued to rupture the air, finally triggering the torrent of water to freefall. Quickly folding the top opening, he held the brown paper bag from the bakery close to his chest. The splat his shoes made against the forming puddles, the narrowing of his eyes against the swift punches of the passing breezes, and the downpour seeping through his clothes was more than enough for him to know. This was the approaching storm. The male disappeared deeper into the city, with yellow flashes of irregular lights illuminating the stratosphere above. 

𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬.

"Who is it?" the boy in the living room with brown hair sung out from the comfort of his living room couch, flicking aimlessly through the tv channels with his remote. "Is it the pizza delivery guy?" He adjusted his glasses, still resting his head on the arm of the couch. 

The younger one on the other couch glanced up from his phone. "Seungmin, we didn't order any pizza."

Seungmin instantly sat up, worried. "Oh, right." 

𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘊𝘒 𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘊𝘒 𝘒𝘕𝘖𝘊𝘒.

Minho's muffled voice could be heard from behind the front door, "Seungmin open the damn door before I-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! No need to yell!" Seungmin's head immediately turned to Jeongin, pleading, "Can you get the door, please-" 

Jeongin cut him off. "The unspoken rule is that whoever is closer should get the door, and I believe you're closer."

"I'm doing something important here." Seungmin activated his puppy-dog eyes, fully knowing they weren't actually effective on the younger, but it was to get his point across. "Pretty please, Innie."

He waved him off. "Fine, fine. Just stop with the eyes already." Jeongin put his phone down, groaning, making it very obvious that the sofa was too cozy to leave. "You owe me."

"Nope." Seungmin smiled through his teeth proudly.

"Yeah, I figured." The maknae slid across the room towards the door, against the wooden floor on his socks, because he might as well have some fun with it. He slid a couple more times, making great strides, before twirling twice and landing on his knees with a dramatic fist to the air. "Thank you, thank you," he enthusiastically raved at no one while bowing at nothing in front of the door, pretending like an actual audience was applauding his creative figure skating. Or something like that.

𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘯𝘰-

"Okay! Okay!" Jeongin rose up, turning the cold lock sideways, letting it go to hear the clicking sound before pulling on the door. Once he opened it fully past him, he was met with a soaking Minho carrying something suspicious. The sound of the pouring rain could be heard outside. "What the? What happened to you!"

The boy at the front of the doorway glanced down at his dripping clothes. "I got wet."

"I can see that." He was expecting a better answer. "You didn't carry an umbrella with you?"

"I was at the practice room, so I didn't have one with me." Minho sighed, shaking off some water from his pant leg. 

Jeongin crossed his arms, not fully satisfied at the explanation. "Okay? I guess so. But you know you have a key, right? You could have opened this yourself." 

"I know. I dropped it while fumbling through my pockets on the way up here. Whose bright idea was it to have us live on the third floor, anyways?" 

"True, the first floor would be more convenient. For all of us." Jeongin pointed at Minho's clothes. "But you should get changed and washed up. I'm worried you'll get sick."

"It should be fine, it's not a big de- 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘰!" A loud sneeze interrupted his thought.

"Minho!" Jeongin nagged. 

"Okay, maybe I'm getting a little sick." He held out the brown bag towards the younger. "But here. Go put this away while I get my key."

An excited gasp was made, with Jeongin raising both of his eyebrows. "You got the 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"What? The 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧?" Jeongin emphasized the word discreetly with a slight mischievous tone to it.

"It's just food, calm down. Anyway, I'll be right back."

Jeongin nodding, closing the door as the other vanished down the staircase at the end of the hall. This was going more than great. It was all according to plan. Entering the kitchen, he set the wet bag down on the marble counter, humming to himself in a pleased, upbeat tempo. He slowly grabbed the handle on the fridge, trying not to be too obvious with the noise, and looked inside. A half gallon of milk. Some eggs. A few water bottles. And an empty container of strawberries. Wait a minute, who ate his strawberries? He shook his head, tossing it into the trash. He would let it go this time, but if they did that again he would be forced to unleash his wrath on the poor soul with fighting skills he picked up from that famous drama series he saw with Hyunjin once. Moving aside the water bottles, he gently placed the bag inside and shut the door. Hopefully they would all buy groceries once the rain went away.

"Yoh! What do you mean you don't know! Felix 𝘢𝘯𝘥 Woojin, and now you! The betrayal!" The voice came from the living room where Seungmin was, but it wasn't Seungmin who was speaking. At times like these, Jeongin swore he wasn't the youngest of the house.

"Wait, hush. I'm trying to hear what the person on tv is saying." Seungmin rose the volume up some more.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Changbin tried to reach over to grab the remote, but Seungmin was pushing him away in return.

Jeongin made his entrance into the living room with a fancy slide of his, obviously having fun, judging by the smiley dimples he was showing. "What's the problem?"

"Hey! What's with all the noise!" Jisung rubbed his eyes, shutting his room door behind him. "I was trying to sleep."

Everyone looked at Seungmin.

"Hey! Don't point the fingers at me! Changbin was the one yelling over here!"

"Because you all are ignoring me! I asked you what today was." He tried to claw his way for the remote again with Seungmin's hand pushing him back. "Give me the remote!"

Jisung hopped onto the empty couch, laying sideways and pulling his hoodie over his head. "So what are we watching?"

"Hey!" Changbin yelled. 

Seungmin ignored the rapper next to him. "It's the weather channel. Now everyone, shush!" He rose the volume once again, this time to maximum level.

On the screen, the weatherman's voice could now be heard. "For today's forecast, it is recommended to stay indoors if you are in the Seoul area. With the increasing winds and rapid oncoming of rainfall, it appears these places are now expected to be impacted by flash flooding. If you are near these areas, please stay away and head to safety." Next to the weatherman on screen, a list of streets and well-known areas appeared one by one. 

Jisung pointed at one of them. "Hey! Isn't that where the JYP building is?"

"Well, guess we can't go practice today," Seungmin concluded, muting the tv.

Just then, one of the room doors swung open. "Hey! What's with all the noise! I was trying to sleep!" A tired Hyunjin walked out, appearing in the living room. 

All eyes were on him now, and a weird silence filled the room. "I think you're a little late there." Jisung re-positioned his head higher on the arm of the couch. "I already said that."

"I know, but like, I was too lazy to get up and yell earlier." Hyunjin walked closer, scooting Jisung's legs off a cushion. "Now let me sit."

The sound of a key being set on a hallway table could be heard. Minho now appeared. "Oh, hey guys. What's everyone doing here?" He started to unzip the top part of his jacket. "𝘈𝘩-𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰!"

"You! You need to change clothes! And take a warm shower!" Jeongin nudged Minho along, pushing him towards Minho's dorm room. The trail of water that Minho's clothes left behind was beginning to be a bit too messy. 

Hyunjin spoke out, "Hey, you're leaving water everywhere, Minho! Someone needs to clean it up."

Jisung sat up, yelling into the living room, "Not it!"

"Not it."

"Not it."

Jeongin shoved Minho into his dorm room and closed the door. "Not it!" Now, everyone looked in the direction of where Changbin was sitting.

"What?! But I didn't do anything!" He whined, sulking his way over to the kitchen to grab napkins. You can't just lose a game of Not It and disrespect how the game works. It was an unspoken rule. It was how society functioned. Or something like that.

Seungmin lowered his voice a bit. "Wasn't that too far, guys? I feel bad."

Jeongin hopped onto the sofa arm, whispering, "I feel bad too, but it can't be helped. It'll keep him busy for a little while, at least."

At that exact moment, a door opened, and everyone froze. Minho popped out, humming to a kpop song in his head while walking over to the shower in the next room with a towel on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks, noticing everyone else had stopped talking. They were all staring at him, and it was creeping him out. "What are you all staring at? I'm just going in to take a shower. Bunch of weirdos." He turned the light on in the restroom and closed the door.

Hyunjin gave a sigh of relief, relaxing his head on the back of the couch. "I thought that was Changbin for some reason."

Jisung nudged him with his foot, still laying on half of the couch. "Why would it be Changbin? Changbin is in the kitchen."

Hyunjin turned his head, "Then why did you all stop talking? I'm still tired. I have no recollection of how I even got on this couch two seconds ago. But what are all your excuses, huh?"

Jeongin went back to being on his phone, which he grabbed off the couch earlier in all the confusion. "I didn't have much else to say."

"I was thinking about how excited I was to not have to practice today," Seungmin added.

Changbin entered the living room, seemingly annoyed. "Hey, we're out of paper towels." 

Jeongin looked up from his phone, mostly muttering to himself, "Oh. We should probably add that to the list of things we need to buy at the store. Along with more groceries."

"Hmm." Jisung sat upright. "Now that I think about it, there should be an extra roll of paper towels in one of the kitchen cabinets."

Changbin narrowed his eyes, growing impatient. "Why don't you get it then since you know where it is?" 

Jeongin fidgeted, then bit back at Changbin's comment, throwing in some attitude in there. Because he was certain he was right on this. "Aren't you the one that ate all my strawberries?"

Changbin's face reddened, showing how flustered he was. "Strawberries? What?" He looked down at his wrist, showing his non-existent watch. "Would you look at the time? I guess I should be finding napkins or something. Bye." Changbin ran out of the living room, in search.

Seungmin whistled in surprise. "Scary."

The maknae grinned, throwing out a peace sign. "Thank you. It was all I could come up with."

Suddenly, one of the room's doors opened. A timid Woojin peeped his head out, whispering, "Guys. Is Changbin gone?"

"You're clear," Hyunjin whispered back.

"Okay, good. We're almost done with the preparations. Make sure he doesn't come into our room." Woojin vanished, closing the door.

Seungmin shook his head. "But I'm worried. I wonder how much longer they're gonna take. It shouldn't be long before Changbin cleans up Minho's mess and-"

Jisung interrupted, adding, "I would like to point out that while that is true, it's thanks to Minho that we even distracted Changbin this long in the first place. What would have happened if he never got wet in the rain? It's small things like that. Those little details that matter. In a way, we have to thank Mother Nature for giving us a day off and allowing us to make an excuse to keep Changbin busy. Stray Kids always bring rain with them. Don't you remember when we recorded District 9? It rained then, too. And our music video came out so well. Mother Nature has always had our backs this whole time. Be grateful for the mess, man."

Hyunjin closed his eyes, sleepily. "You're right, man."

Jisung shut his eyes shortly afterward. "Yeah, man."

"I found the paper towels." Changbin came back, ripping a couple sheets off the roll, and bending down on his knees to clean up the water left behind on the floor.

"That was fast." Jeongin put his phone down, finally done with what he was doing. "Awesome."

"Awesome possum," Hyunjin said in his sleep. He was out like a light. Some more whispers left his lips, but it sounded like gibberish. 

"Wow, this guy actually fell asleep." Jisung shifted his position a bit. "Amateur. You aren't supposed to get caught sleeping in the middle of the day."

As they were talking, Changbin kept soaking up the water with some of the napkins, making quick progress. However, maybe this wasn't a good thing. "So, I guess none of you know what today is?" he said while wiping the floor in circles. In all honesty, he had grown kind of sad.

"A bad weather day?" Jeongin said.

"Lazy day?" Seungmin replied.

Jisung kicked his feet up in the air. "Oh, I know! It's Sunday."

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong." Changbin puffed, a bit hurt.

Jeongin could sense it was affecting the older by now. "What do you mean wrong? We're technically right."

"I guess so," the one on the floor muttered. He cleaned up all of the water, leaving it clean and mess-free. "I'm done."

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. "What? Already?" 

A door opened, and out appeared Chan's head from the doorway. "Hey, guy-" He noticed Changbin and quickly shut his mouth, retreating back into the room, closing it shut.

Changbin looked up. "Was that Chan? What was he doing in my room?" He stood up. "Chan never goes in my room," he said while approaching the door Chan just shut.

"Maybe he was tired?" Jeongin suggested. Who was he kidding, it was all going downhill, and he knew it better than anyone.

Chan opened the door again, coming back out, and blocking the door with his body. "Hey guys. What's up?" 

Changbin stared at him, confused. "Why were you in my room?"

"What? What, what room?" Chan stuttered out.

"And why are you blocking the door?" he pointed out.

"I'm not blocking the door. You can go in freely. Whenever you want."

"Okay. So move."

"Before I do that, did you all hear about the flash flooding near JYP? Crazy, right? That means our practice is canceled today." Chan fake laughed, proceeding to stall for time.

"Stop changing the subject." Changbin was getting irritated.

"Did I mention you look really good today?" Chan offered.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Just then, as the two kept going at it, Minho came out of the restroom with a plain t-shirt, sweatpants, and a miniature towel around his neck, presumably to finish drying his hair. "Oh! Hey Changbin! I didn't see you earlier, but happy birthday!" He giggled, hugging Changbin from behind.

Changbin's eyes grew in shock. "What? You knew?"

"Huh? Of course I knew. Why wouldn't I know?" He held on tighter to Changbin. 

"Minho!" Chan and Jisung both yelled in harmony. 

Jeongin palmed his face, knowing there was probably no point in keeping the secret any longer. "Minho, you never looked at the messages, did you?"

"Nope. I didn't have enough time. Something something about decorat-" Minho's jaw dropped, understanding the situation now. "Oh."

Changbin hugged Minho back, spinning him around. "Minho is the only one with rights! Thank you, Minho!"

He was getting dizzy. "You're welcome?"

The sound of the thunder cracked through the air, and the rain came down heavier. In an instant, the lights flickered for a second, then turned off completely, the room becoming pitch black. A high-pitched scream echoed through the living room.

"Ow. Seungmin, stop screaming!" Hyunjin yelled through the dark.

"That wasn't me. That was Innie."

The lights flickered once more, returning. It looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. 

"I'll get the cake," Jeongin insisted. "Before the lights go out again."

"You bought cake! I love you guys!" Changbin screamed.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I guess the surprise is over," Chan admitted. "I don't think we decorated your room that well, anyways."

"My room?"

"Yeah, Felix and Woojin should be about done." Chan turned the doorknob, opening Changbin's room door. As everyone in the living room made their way into the small room, it was revealed that Felix and Woojin were putting up birthday decorations around the walls. A parade of balloons floated up, tightly wrapped around the rails of the bunk beds. It wasn't much, but Changbin loved it.

"Make a wish!" Jeongin came in from behind with a multi-layered, heavily frosted cake. The candles emitted huge sparks, lighting up the room. "Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to you-"

Another crack of thunder ensued, flickering the lights again. After a small back and forth battle between the light and dark, the lightbulb went out. A high-pitched scream shattered everyone's eardrums, accidently blowing out the spark candles.

"Jeongin."

"Sorry."

An hour later, they all sat cuddled up in the living room, the cake half gone by now, placed on the living room table. 

"No way! You bought tickets to go see my favorite artists!" Changbin yelled, holding onto the couch pillow tightly and jumping like a little kid.

"Yup, that's what I was doing earlier on my phone. It's a present from us to you." Jeongin smiled.

"But what are we gonna do with the rest of this cake?" Woojin asked. "It's too much."

"I'll finish it. I like sweets," Felix proposed with a spoonful of cake in his mouth.

Seungmin had a better idea. "Or maybe we should save it for someone else's birthday. Who's next? Jisung, Felix, and then me. And then after it's Chan and Minho's on October 23rd. We could be the first idols to recycle cakes."

Everyone stared at him. 

"Why the 23rd?" Chan asked.

Seungmin pointed at Minho, "His birthday."

Gasps escaped some of the members' mouths. 

"Wait wait. Hold on. Don't misunderstand! I meant the 25th. October 25th! I was getting mixed up between Chan's and Minho's. October 3rd and October 25th. It's all confusing."

"But we have three birthdays in September. And yet you never get those mixed up," Minho pouted, pretending to be offended. "You didn't even remember my three cats' names."

The sound of the rain hitting the rooftop became louder, and another detonation of thunder exploded. The lights went out.

Chan sighed, talking through the darkness, "Well, at least we have each other."

"Ew," Seungmin gagged.

"Oh, and Changbin," Chan said. 

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

Changbin giggled in the dark, cuddling up closer to whoever was next to him. "Thank you. All of you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was in dedication to all of the member's birthdays! I hope they had a great time and continue to have many great ones in the future.


End file.
